Brooke and Chase:Believe Me, I'm Lying
by CuteIsWhatIAimFor
Summary: Brooke and Chase's relationship fall apart after high school, each deals with it differently. Brooke goes back to her partying ways while Chase quits college and joins the Army. Brooke runs into an old flame and decides which direction to go with her life


Brooke and Chase Believe Me, I'm Lying

They had tried to stay together even though they were on opposite sides of the world. Brooke Davis had gone to California, visiting her parents and starting her own clothing line. Chase Adams went to New York, studying graphic design and living with his childhood friend, Owen. They really loved each other, but the relationship fell apart after only two years. Brooke's clothing line had really done well, now she was going to all the big fashion shows and appearing on the Red Carpet. Chase had visited her more times than she had visited him, he would do anything for the girl he loved, but after constantly seeing himself on the oer of magazines with some far-fetched tagline attached, he had no choice but to tell Brooke that he couldn't do it anymore. They dealt with the break-up in very different ways. Chase quit college and joined the Army, Brooke had bought an apartment in the city of Los Angelas and invited Rachel to live with her. Rachel and Brooke had remained close, the red-head went to California with Brooke, modeling in all the magazines for Clothes Over Bros. Rachel was the same as she had always been; firey, outspoken,always the star at all the parties. Brooke had gotten out of those ways once High School ended, but after losing Chase, she went back to old ways.

Four Years later everything will have changed...

Rachel and Brooke were at one of their favorite dance clubs in LA one night, drinking, singing, and getting everyone's attention. Brooke sat herself at the bar, chatting up the bartender while Rachel was on the other side of the club signing autographs. Moments later, the bartender sat a drink in front of Brooke that she didn't order.

"Uhm, I didn't order this." she said, obviously confused.

"You didn't have to," the bartender said, turning to Brooke as he cleaned a glass, "someone sent it to you. He said he went to high school with you."

Brooke smiled, the first name that popped in her head was Chase, and she looked around the club, following the bartender's gaze that lead her to the opposite of the bar. Her smile faded when she saw who it was. The playful shimmer that was usually in her eyes was now gone as she pushed the drink away from her.

"Tell him I can buy my own drinks." She quickly turned on the barstool, grabbing her purse and walking over towards were Rachel was. Brooke suddenly found herself wanting to go home.

The boy saw Brooke getting up after denying his drink offer. He knew that she had every right to be mad, he had messed up all those years ago, their Junior year in high school, and he knew it would take more than an apology and a free drink to earn Brooke Davis' forgiveness. He kept his eyes on her, walking around the bar to hopefully catch her before she left. He timed it perfectly, meeting her right as she was headed towards the door.

"Brooke, what can I say?"

Brooke's eyes were to the floor, she was feeling insecure, something she hasn't felt in a really long time. The way they had started thier relationship was built on a lie and it made her feel like she wasn't good enough. All the boys she had dated in the past gave her that same feeling, until Chase came along.

"Nothing." she said, her raspy voice growing upset. She wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or yell at him. Looking back up, meeting his eyes for the first time in about three years, she added, "When I ended things with you I told you that you could crawl back into your dark place for all I care and I meant that. You can't just show up three years later and try to buy me with a free drink. I'm not that easily taken, not anymore."

"I told you I was sorry for what I did to you and to Peyton, and I meant that, too. I still care about you, why don't you just talk to me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I know you want to, and even you know you want to." He smiled down at her and she tried her best to not return a smile.

"Fine. My apartment's downtown, we'll go there. I have to find Rachel first though." She didn't give him a chance to say anything else. Brooke pushed past him and made her way through the crowd, spotting Rachel in the middle of a group of people. She found a way to pull Rachel away for a quick second but only told the girl that she was heading home, she didn't give any more details than that.

When Brooke walked back to the door, Felix was standing there with his leather jacket on and he was holding Brooke's jacket in his hands. Even though they lived in Los Angelas, the weather could still get pretty cold sometimes, especially in mid-February. She took her jacket from him, putting it on herself, and then he held the door open for her and they walked to his car.

Brooke kept her arms folded across her chest, looking to the ground as they walked passed all the paparazzi shouting a thousand questions as to who the guy was. Brooke usually didn't mind speaking with them and she was polite most of the time, but tonight she was just focusing on why Felix had found her and, more importantly, why she was taking a chance and talking to him after all he did. 


End file.
